villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scandinavia Peperoncino
Scandinavia Peperoncino is one of the seven Crypters, Masters attempting to supplant the Greater History of Man with that of the Lostbelt. He was the Crypter who guared a Lostbelt formed upon India and ruled by Hindu Gods. His real name was later revealed to be Aro Myorenji. Alongside other Crypters, he is a major antagonist in Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt, serving as an anti-villain and the Crypter of its fourth chapter Yuga Kshetra: Genesis Destruction Cycle, as well as its final antagonist. He is voiced by Kengo Kawanishi. Official Description According to Leonardo Da Vinci, Peperoncino is a freelance mage and met Marisbury Animusphere on his previous travels. Scandinavia joined Chaldea Security Organization due to Marisbury recommendation, he became one of the 48 Chaldea Master Candidates and a member of A-Team. His planned servant was stated to be an Archer, later revealed to be Aśvatthāman. He was the eldest one of seven Crypters and was stated to be a mysterious person, an expert on Hinduism and Buddism myth, with his nationality completely unknown (though Da Vinci said he looked Italian). Even his name was a fake. One of his most notable feature was his androgynous appearance and feminine tone. Like Ophelia Phamrsolone, he maintains good term with Mash Kyrielight. Origin Backstory ''Anastasia: The Permafrost Empire'' After the Chaledean crew's retreat, Peperoncino attended the Crypters' meeting in Kirschtaria Wodime's Lostbelt through transmission. At the start of the meeting, Peperoncino is seen concerned about Kadoc Zemlupus' gloominess, so he tried to cheer him up, encouraging him to show his strength and determination. When Kirschtaria reveals that Chaldea is emerging from the Imaginary Number Space, Peperoncino began to feel dubious for Kirschtaria's choice of letting Koyanskaya lead the suppresion of Chaldea. He stated his Servants could destroy the base without leaving any survivors, to which Wodime disagreed. Later, Peperoncino asked Daybit Sem Void's opinion about something called the "cube" present in his own Lostbelt. Daybit replied that the "cube" is a weak point that he or Kirschtaria would eliminate with haste. Peperoncino stated that he will continue to observe the situation and might as well cutting the said weak point if he had to, before he ended the transmission. ''Götterdämmerung: The Eternal Ice-Flame Century'' Peperoncino was mentioned twice in the chapter. First, during his transmission to Ophelia Phamrsolone, Kirschtaria mentioned Peperoncino being aided by Ashiya Douman, whom he referred as the Alter Ego. Later, Scathach-Skadi mentioned Peperoncino as an intriguing guy with a funny name. ''SIN: Land of Unified Knowledge'' Prologue After the destruction of Norse Lostbelt, Kirschtaria summoned the remaining Crypters for another meeting, including a defeated Kadoc, who remained in Kirschtaria's Lostbelt. During the meeting, Koyanskaya arrived and started her pretentious weep for the demise of Ophelia Phamrsolone. Disgusted, Hinako Akuta called out Koyanskaya as the latter's mourning was fake, claiming she was even more disgusting than the problems caused by Chaledea. Blaming Koyaskaya as the reason for Kadoc and Ophelia's downfall, Hinako also stated that she was relieved that Ophelia died so that Koyanskaya wouldn't got her Mystic Eye as a collection. Irritated, Koyanskaya talked back at Hinako and satried her uncaring attitude towards Ophelia, causing Hinako to get enraged and lashed out at the fox-human, revealing sharpened fang inside her mouth. Before a fight could ensued, Peperoncino stopped them from quarreling, before bluntly stating his sadness over Ophelia's passing. After both sides were settled down, Peperoncino then proposed a funeral attempt for Ophelia. However, Hinako rejected an idea of funeral, saying she already prepared a bunch of flowers to mourn Ophelia. Then, Hinako left for the Chinese Lostbelt, but not before she stated to Kirschtaria that she never wanted Koyaskaya to enter her Lostbelt ever again. After Hinako left, Peperoncino stated the Crypters went into a problematic place, suggesting that everyone continue their business in their Lostbelts as usual. However, Beryl Gut disagreed and left. Saddened by Ophelia's demise, Peperoncino asked to Daybit and Kirschtaria about their feelings upon Ophelia's demise. Daybit stated he had no feelings while Kirschtaria remained silent. Still in deep grief, Peperoncino left and prepared Ophelia's funeral alone, not knowing Kirschtaria was silently mourning Ophelia. ''Yuga Kshetra: Genesis Destruction Cycle'' ? Trivia *He is the second Crypter who was featured on the banner of his Lostbelt's chapter, right after Hinako Akuta just one chapter before him. However, unlike Hinako, Pepe was not revealed to be a Heroic Spirit as of yet. *He is the first Crypter to leave a Lostbelt on their own terms with some assistance from Koyanskaya. *He is the only Crypter with androgynous features. *He is the first Crypter who fights the protagonist alongside a Fantasy Tree with his Servant seperately. The first two Fantasy Trees were fought after the defeat of the first two Crypters and the first two Lostbelt Kings, while Hinako Akuta merged with the Fantasy Tree in her Lostbelt, and the protagonist fought against the Fantasy Tree only. **It made Peperoncino the second Crypter to be a Final Boss of his Lostbelt after Hinako when she merged with her Fantasy Tree, and the first who fought alongside a Fantasy Tree instead of merged with it. *Because of his mysterious backstory yet to uncover, he is one of the two most mysterious Crypters alongside the enigmatic Daybit Sem Void. *He is the second Crypter who is not the main antagonist of his Lostbelt, after Ophelia Phamrsolone, since he maintains a status of anti-villain and cooperates with Chaledea crew, though he was never completely on their side. The real main antagonist of Indian Lostbelt is Arjuna Alter since he posed a much greater threat than any other Lostbelt Kings before him, even more so than Ivan the Terrible. Navigation Category:Extremists Category:Enigmatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains